


Down In The Dumps

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Pokephilia, Psychic Abilities, Treasure Hunting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wannabe treasure hunter finds more than just trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down In The Dumps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up? Sorry for being inactive. Life really gets in the way of writing, you know? Anyways, here's that Mightyena story.

We see a familiar boy, walking down the street with a handbag. This boy is Oscar, a resident of the neighborhood and a wannabe treasure hunter. He has a knack for getting into trouble, but not with anyone in the neighborhood. No, he's the longtime rival of a certain dark type. Right now, he's heading off to the junkyard, his go-to place for finding rare goodies. However, he stopped and narrowed his eyes at the figure who stood across from him.

"Well, nice seeing you as always, Olive." He said smugly as the Mightyena stared at him angrily. Olive was the guard dog of the original owner of the junkyard. He passed away from illness and his property was abandoned. Overtime, the area became the junkyard it is today.

"You should know better than to come here, Oscar. This is OUR territory." She stated. Oscar rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You say that every time I come here. I don't see why you don't try to find a home. There are plenty of people here that would take you in. I could ask my friend Josh to take you in." He suggested. Olive began to growl at him.

"You don't understand. I can't just leave! I grew up here. Ever since I was a Poochyena, I was taken care of, but now..." She paused as she looked the other way.

"Now, it's just me and the other Pokémon who live in the junkyard. They're all I have left." She then looked at Oscar and snarled at him.

"And I'm tired of you disturbing my home!" She said as she pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. Oscar looked at her, more annoyed than scared.

"Hey, Olive!" A feminine voice called out. Suddenly, a Liepard emerged from the bottom of the fence. Olive stopped her growling and turned her attention to the cat Pokémon.

"Claire, get out of here. I'm busy." She said. The Liepard just huffed before walking towards them.

"You mustn't be so uptight, Olly. You won't get a mate with that kind of attitude." She jeered. Olive's cheeks turned bright red at her comment.

"S-Shut it! I have no interests in finding a mate, especially at this time!" She objected. Claire smirked before spotting the scrawny human underneath Olive.

"Aww, looks like you finally caught the little Treasure Hunter! And it only took you 87 tries! Good for you!" She said mockingly.

"How the hell would you know!?" Olive snapped.

"Well, Dridian told me. She's psychic, remember?" She stated with a chuckle. Olive began to growl more.

"No, she's not. She's been practicing Extrasensory, is all. Now leave me alone so I can dispose of this moron..." She said.

"I wouldn't be calling the guy that outsmarted you 87 times a moron..." He jeered. She brought her face up to his and showed her fangs in intimidation.

"Quiet or I'll eat your face." She said threateningly. Oscar seemed to be unfazed by her hostility.

"By all means, rip me to shreds. Hold on, I might have some barbecue sauce in my bag." He said mockingly. Claire could be heard trying to hold back her laughter, but inevitably failed. That was the last straw for Olive. She was readying a Fire Fang when a psychic force poked at her brain.

"Let him go, Olive. I'll take care of him..." The voice said. Olive reluctantly ceased her attack.

"Grrr, fine." She replied. 

"I have someone that'll teach you a lesson." She said before grabbing hold of his collar with her mouth and dragging him into the junkyard. Claire followed them. Oscar was dragged to the middle of the junkyard, dirt covering a large portion of his back. Olive released her grip on him and sat in front of him while Claire was busy eyeing him. Soon, a figure came into view. A Ninetales wearing a purple scarf.

"Ah, so this is the boy you keep having problems with..." Dridian said. Olive nodded in response. 

"I have a question..." Oscar stated, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh? I already know what it is, but you might as well say it to the ones that don't have psychic powers..." The Ninetales said.

"Don't you wish could have a home? Doesn't it get tiresome living in the junkyard?" He asked. The fox thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I hate this place. Like, a lot. It's so void of personality and we live off of the food that the baker gives us. You know, that one that's owned by a Miltank? What was her name...Debra, I think? Anyways, this place sucks and the only reason I stay here is because Olive won't leave." She replied. Olive looked at her, a little hurt by her words.

"You make it sound like I'm stopping you..." She said under her breath.

"You are, but I don't blame you. Most people in your situation would find it hard to give up the place they grew up in. I just wish you'd get over it so we can find a place to call our own. Preferably one that doesn't reek of burnt rubber..." She said. Oscar thought for a moment.

"Maybe you don't have to look for one!" He said. They all looked at him.

"What are you getting at, human?" Dridian asked.

"What if I took you girls in? I have a whole other bedroom that's just there. Plus, it would be nice to have some company. I wouldn't have to bug my neighbors so much..." He said. The girls' eyes widened in shock. They would finally have a home! Fresh food, a roof over their heads, and best of all, an owner! Claire could barely contain herself while Dridian thought about it. Olive was still shocked at this.

"It's a deal!" Dridian exclaimed as she pounced on him with Claire following suit. Olive was as still as a statue. She couldn't believe her ears. A new home?

"You're a great person, Oscar! Don't worry, we won't eat ALL of your food!" Claire said happily as she licked his face. They both hugged him and returned it. Soon, Olive joined the hug, albeit with a bit of hesitation.

"Thank you. If there's anything we can do to repay you, we'll do it..." Dridian said. Claire eyes widened and a mischievous smirk grew on her face.

"Driddy, can I speak to you in private?" She asked. Dridian nodded and the two walked off behind a pile of tires, leaving Olive and Oscar to themselves.

"Already know what you're about to say, Claire. The answer is yes, I'll help you 'repay' him." Dridian said. Claire smirked.

"Let's just hope Olive doesn't try to stop us." She said.

"Oh, don't worry. She's just repressing her urges. She's going to miss out on one wild ride." The fox said.

"Glad you're on board with this. I've been waiting far too long for a good male. No way am I going to pass this up." They both began to laugh darkly.

Meanwhile, Olive was busy talking to Oscar.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You don't even know my friends and you've decided to take them in?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I just thought it was the right thing to do. Not only that, but I get lonely. I figured your friends would be great company. Same goes for you." He answered. Olive just hugged him the best she could. Suddenly, he was covered in a pinkish glow and lifted into the air before being sent flying into a pile of tires. Olive hurried to his side.

"What the? Why is this happening?!" She yelled. Dridian and Claire came from behind the pile and started to approach Oscar.

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Well, Claire and I decided to repay you in advance for your offer. Don't worry, you'll love it." Dridian said seductively. With the use of her Extrasensory, Oscar's pants began to disappear. He was left in only his shirt and boxers, which Claire began to pull down with her fangs. Olive was stuck sitting there, unable to move. She wanted to stop them, but at the same time she didn't. Something compelled her to watch the act unfold. Claire had finished pulling his boxers off, revealing his flaccid member to their eyes.

"Whoa, never seen a human's before. Are they all this big?" She commented. Oscar couldn't help but blush at her statement. She began to lick it vigorously, causing him to moan in response. Soon, his cock stood at a firm 8 inches. Claire stood on top of him, her lower lips kissing the tip of his prick. In one quick motion, she slammed her hips down, engulfing his shaft in the process. Claire bounced up and down on him, her tongue hanging out from the side of her mouth. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure through her body. Oscar felt the need to release and tried to warn Claire, but was too late. With a loud groan, he released his cum into her cavern. Claire moaned as she came as well. The Liepard slipped off of him once she was done and lied down next to Dridian. The Ninetales walked up to him and stared at his member.

"Hmmm, you're still hard. That's good. For a moment, I thought you wouldn't be up for another round." She said. Oscar began to blush as she positioned herself over his length, her snatch already dripping in anticipation. She dropped herself onto him with Oscar winching at how tight she was. Dridian bounced on him at a fast pace, moaning all the while. Oscar was in heaven. He never thought about Pokephilia, but now he wished he did sooner. Before he knew it, the urge to cum arose and Oscar hilted himself deep into Dridian. His seed coated her walls white as she moaned loudly from the pleasure, causing her to cum. Once his stream died down, She fell off of him and weakly walked over to Olive.

"Your t-turn..." She said before collapsing from the euphoria. Olive looked at Oscar and her mind began to race. She debated with herself on if she really wanted to do this, especially to her future caretaker. She decided to ignore her conscious and have a little fun. The dark type lifted her rear up and slowly inserted him in. Oscar groaned as he was enveloped in her warm folds. She rose and fell on him, riding him like a Rapidash. Her moans began to sound less like a Mightyena's and more like howls of a pleasured beast. She eventually started a pattern in the process. Soon, Oscar needed to cum once more. With one final drop, she took him and squeezed him for all he was worth. He shot waves of his white spunk into her womb, sending her over the edge, too. They both collapsed as they embraced each other.


End file.
